1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor for processing words under control of a program read from an exchangeable storage, and more particularly to a word processor for processing words even if there is trouble in reading the program from the exchangeable storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art word processor which stores a control program in an exchangeable storage, such as a floppy disc, to process words, it is not at all possible to process the words when there is a trouble in reading out the program from the storage such as the floppy disc. For example, if the floppy disc which contains a word processing program is not loaded in a disc drive or there is a fault in reading out the floppy disc, the word processor is totally inoperable.